In Every Generation
by Rodarian
Summary: Events after Series Finale of BtVS. Buffy and the Scooby Gang are now ready to face a new chapter in their lives, gathering up Slayers and rebuilding the Watcher's Council. Will Buffy lead everyone to a new era or pass the gauntlet to someone else?
1. Chapter One

Be in peace when I say that Joss Whedon & Co. owns everything legally Buffy. :)

_**In Every Generation, there are Slayers…**_

_Somewhere over a long strip of Californian road_

"Free…"

The sensation didn't go away. Not that it was bad or anything, it was just different. Hours before, a battle ensued in her hometown formerly known as Sunnydale. Of course the town had since been nothing more than a giant crater after their escape, and fond memories were still surfacing.

The bus hit another pothole. "Sorry about that…"

Faith was at the helm, taking over for Giles who long needed to rest. Former principal, Robin Wood seemed to recovering all right thanks to Andrew's help. Andrew, now there is another story all by itself. Xander was unusually quiet about having to lose Anya; who would blame him. Tears welled in her eyes; so many good lives were lost. She thought back to what she said to Faith, "War is stupid and even in good plans, lives are still lost…" Once again she thought back to everything. Her days of patrolling on school nights to burying her mother, everything was now memory and never to be forgotten. Two streams of salty liquid traced the curve of her cheeks to sum up everything that was and been.

Gazing around the battle weary group, Buffy saw so many emotions underneath their bruised and slashed faces, too much to even decipher to their meanings. Even her own were too much to comprehend in one go. All she knew that was that she wasn't alone anymore, the feeling of being special was not a curse anymore but rather a celebration of what is to become a part of Slayers. In every generation, there are Slayers.

"Buffy…"

Willow came towards the back seats of the school bus to check up on Buffy and Dawn. Dawn slept soundly while her elder sister gazed outside, privy to her own thoughts. It was still unbelievable to what preceded before them; no longer was there one Slayer, but countless of others. Besides the ones that were on the bus, many more were now activated and waiting to be found. The First could no longer inflict any more damage that it had already done. Buffy's plan and Willow's magic combined to create a new chapter in the history of Slayers. Like an author writing a novel, they needed to start thinking of their next course of action.

"Buffy…"

She looked up at Willow and smiled softly. "Hi Will…Something up?"

"Uh well, nothing really. Just that I think all of us could use a pit stop. You know, washroom break, snack up."

Andrew's ear picked up on the word 'snack'. "Oooh I want a snack! Does anyone have Reese Pieces?"

Willow and Buffy stared at each other but soon other girls started generate interest.

"No, but does anyone have Doritos? Honestly that's only American snack food I like having."

Kennedy replied back to the British girl. "Don't have Doritos; you would be better off having Gummi Bears."

Raising her eyebrow, Buffy readily gave in to Willow's suggestion. "Alright, we should stop for a bit. Ask Faith to head for the nearest Gas Station."

Willow nodded and turned back towards the front. Buffy gazed back outside. Dawn, still asleep, shifted position to lean on Buffy. Not minding one bit, Buffy continued to stare outside but this time her hand stroked through her sister's hair.

* * *

Authors' Note: Wooo my first chapter! It looks promising right! Remember helpful criticism always counts! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter: 2

"You sure you won't come to L.A? I can accommodate everyone…" Angel spoke softly in the speakers.

Buffy had sent Angel back after defeating Caleb, but not before he gave Buffy an amulet and much needed information about The First. The History between the two was legendary; surely her future memoirs would cover all aspects of it. And, of course, there was Spike, much to Angel's displeasure about that topic. Yes, Buffy truly loved Spike; history would pick up on that subject much later on. At the present she needed to focus on the task at hand.

"Wish that was possible but we're heading east. Giles spoke to Coven and they need us to gather some more Slayers along the way."

"You want me to keep an eye out for Slayers over here, I assume?"

"You read my mind."

"Wish you could read mine..."

As mentioned, the two have a history together.

"If you find any, send them to England, the Coven will contact you."

The conversation continued on for a couple minutes, mostly about each other's present situation. With a farewell she placed the receiver back on the cradle and emerged from the phone booth. Giles, Willow and Faith conversed with each other over by a snack aisle, stopping as soon as Buffy approached them.

"Angel will keep an eye out for Slayers. He says hello."

Giles was never really friendly towards Angel, but he respected him well enough to acknowledge the passed along greeting with a subtle smile.

"Well, that certainly puts less stress on us. The Coven is also putting word out to the remaining Watchers as well. It is indeed quite a task ahead."

Faith smiled and grasped Giles shoulder in enthusiasm. "Ah, the task isn't as bad as the one we just faced. The world is getting to be a bit friendlier now."

Willow gave support to Faith. "Agree."

Faith's new lease on life gave everyone a boost. This from a girl previously hell bent on destroying everyone whom Buffy held dear. The two Slayers are turning to be good compatriots.

"So B, what's next?"

"Giles, are the supplies stocked?"

"Xander and Dawn are loading them up right now."

"Then we're leaving in a couple of minutes, the town is another three hours away."

Willow held a small worried expression. "Umm where are Kennedy and the others…?"

* * *

"See, aren't Gummi Bears better than Doritos?"

Several of the girls roamed outside the gas pump under the night skies. With no particular destination, they walked past and between various vehicles - mostly large tractor trailers - lined and parked. Kennedy munched happily with handful of assorted chewy goodness. Cassidy, the British Slayer tried to reply only to have chewy bits flew from her mouth instead. Everyone burst into laughter.

Kennedy tossed Gummies at Cassidy, snickering. "Didn't your mom ever tell you that it's rude to talk with your mouth full!"

No one noticed two large burly vampires spying at them; they licked their fangs at their walking meal. They took the present opportunity and approached them from behind a black truck. The girls soon felt an uncanny instinct and turned toward the approaching vampires. The vampires didn't mind at all, even better to have them frightened, as their blood would surely taste just as sweet.

"Looks like we have a couple of lambs for us, Mickey. Think they'll be any sweeter?"

The bearded vampire growled in response. Kennedy and the others looked at each other and smiled.

"Look Cassidy those big scary monsters want eat us."

"Uh huh, I'm so scaaared…Kennedy what should we do?"

Kennedy's smile was even larger. "Let's show them how scared we are…"

* * *

"Then we're leaving in a couple of minutes, the town is another three hours away."

Willow held a small worried expression. "Umm where are Kennedy and the others…?"

The store window gave with a thunderous shatter as a large person crashed through it, landing with their back faced towards the front of the gawking four. The person, as it turned out, was a vampire. The bearded vampire rolled onto its back, with only seconds to go wide-eyed before two heeled shoes pierced its heart, disintegrating to powdered ash.

Buffy and Faith ran outside, Giles and Willow following suit. The whereabouts of the girls could be found by the commotion happening near a group of parked trucks. They could see a tight circle of girls surrounding another vampire. Buffy joined Xander, Dawn, Wood, and the rest of the onlookers and saw Kennedy taunting the bewildered vampire. It was quite obvious he messed with wrong band of girls. The vampire lunged at Kennedy but she easily moved away and sideswiped him onto the ground. The vampire got back up with a kick from Cassidy and was punched in the jaw by several of the girls. The onlookers cheered, Faith giving a large hoot. Even Buffy couldn't help but smile as the vampire made a vain attempt to escape. No longer did it want to feed, but rather flee with whatever ego it had left. Kennedy and the circle of girls decided otherwise.

"So, looks like us lambs got kicks. Stay and see what we have in store for you. After all, we are the vampire Slayers."

Kennedy stepped towards it and gave another couple of blows. Before it could even fall to the ground Kennedy grabbed the stake tossed by one of the girls and staked it. It roared into nothingness.

Thirty or so girls squealed and hugged each other as they felt the exhilaration of actually being Slayers instead of in-training as they once were. Faith high-fived Kennedy while Willow gave her lover a tight hug. It was the first signs that everything would be all right for the girls with their newly acquired strength.

Xander called out. "We can all hug each other on bus girls; we have to go now."

Giles concurred, though inwardly he was pleased to see such action. "Yes, we must get going."

Everyone managed to settle down and head back onto the bus, Andrew declaring himself the driver. Dawn called out to Buffy to hurry up as both Willow and her trailed the rest of the party.

"They seem to be adjusting pretty as being the Slayerettes, huh Buffy. Soon they'll be hanging evils out to dry."

"Now I'll gladly retire to see that sight Willow."

In her thoughts, Buffy longed for it. Soon the bus departed to the gas station towards the destination given by the Coven. The time to find more Slayers had begun.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Don't you love a little kicking ass bits . Please do try to review or I'll make the girls pounce on you! Next Chappie features one of my favourite ladies...


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter: 3**

_Thousands of miles away in the land of Fish and Chips _

Dainty orchestrated music filled the air in a tactfully done up room. Everything was plush and luxurious, nothing hinted of a under privileged living. Then again, had the owners ever lived in an environment where sumptuousness was beyond their means? Across the room, an ornate table held a vast array of porcelain dolls, each as expensive as the next. A person could imagine that a doll with such intricate detail could be very much alive if powers had been vested in it. Had they, their delicate eye would see horror transpire in this room every day. Over looking the bed, a corpse laid undisturbed and completely drained of any red fluid. Its glassy eyes stared into the ceiling, looking like a porcelain doll. At the base of its neck, two distinct puncture wounds could be seen.

"Hmmm hmmmm hmmmm, la la la…"

She danced and twirled to the sound of the music, not caring about anything. Her beautiful red velvet dress adhered to motions of constant dizzying twirls, giggling with the feelings of nausea. Soon enough she was at the other end of the room, grabbing for one of the porcelain dolls.

"Dance with me, my petite."

Another presence entered the room silently. He gazed at her, the fragile looks were deceiving; in her black heart, lay a terrifying demon. A demon with a power none had encountered before. Xramaus was in love with that, and her as well. He continued to watch her dance before shifting gaze to the bed.

"I see you've taken one of our servants."

Drusilla twirled slowly to a halt. She smiled seductively, "It was a little snack…Not to worry, I would not skip dinner on you. But you are not here for dinner are you."

Drusilla knew Xramaus' reason for coming to her boudoir. Xramuas never came here unless reasons required him to come.

"You know me quite well Drusilla, so I am guessing that you already know as to what I have recently been informed to."

She began to play with the porcelain doll she held. She looked adoringly at it, caressing the hair and fixing its locks.

"Children have new toys to play with it. I can sense it. Ooooooh, such feelings they tickle me with."

"Don't you think it's rather unfortunate Drusilla? With Slayers running about now, like rats to a plague. It could mean the very end of our kind."

"Tsk tsk tsk, such gloomy outlook," Drusilla mocked with a frown. "Children have new toys to play with yes, but new they know naught how to use them."

Xramaus could feel her delight to something irrevocably evil, "Oh; care to tell me how?"

She laughed with insanity, "Simply misguide them and then…"

The porcelain doll she clutched fell to the floor, shattering and fragmenting into worthless debris. The largest shard was of the dolls eyes, and they saw Drusilla and Xramaus dancing away with the music. Eyes soon to be shut forever as they crushed it beneath their feet, lacking in any care.

* * *

Author's note: Yes I do realize the error in Joss Whedon spelling. It'll be changed soon enough. Hope everyone appreciates to what I'm attempting in terms of story concept. :D Chapter Four is on its way! Oh and I purposefully said Fish and Chips because a few may not know to what place I'm taking about so…. ;) You gotta love Dru sigh 


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter: 4**

"Buffy you think we need a bigger bus?"

"I think we 're going to need several buses soon."

A week had already transpired since the events at Sunnydale, correction, the town formerly known as Sunnydale. Now it's nothing more but a giant crater, any traces of it lying buried beneath the dusty soil of its pit. Once it had been home to Buffy, Xander and Willow as well as numerous other friends and fellow citizens. Some of the best memories resided in that town, in places that the original three trekked, through course of their adventures. Places like Sunnydale High, Giles's Apothecary Shop, Buffy's residence and the Bronze were frequent gathering for the Scobby Gang. Of course like a double-edged sword, it had its dark side. That dark side was the Hellmouth, a place where vampires, demons, gods and all those that fell in between would congregate. A place where a psychopathic robot rose up in an attempt to find him a wife, adult minds warped into those of teenagers, where Vampire Bosses threatened to exterminate the Slayer. The mayor of Sunnydale, a demon himself, vied for global enslavement but ended up in fragmented remains all across the original Sunnydale High. From a rogue Slayer to singing Broadway musical, living in Sunnydale had been the life of the Chosen. The Chosen who died not once, but twice to save mankind, did her battles away from the public eye as the world is not ready to see the true self. No one besides a few would ever know that they had defeated the First Evil. Its demise, through an immense sacrifice by Spike, would cause a cascade sinkhole effect throughout the perimeters of the town, leaving it as a giant crater spoken before. This indeed was the life of the Slayer but now it seems that the Higher Power has brought a reward forth. Unfortunately, it won't be able to fit into a bus.

"Right, so does that mean we can commandeer a greyhound bus?"

Buffy looked at Woods in question.

He smirked," Just a thought."

Xander called out has he loaded up last of the supplies and a few more chosens. The bus stood by a Shell station of their first official stopover to pick up new slayers. As luck would have it, they found approximately seven more girls that held latent signs of power. However convincing them of who they were took some doing. A night out in some unruly corners had soon given the girls some eye widening experience, a new insight to what truly the world has in store for them.

"Alright the supplies and slayers are boarded. Buffy any last minute potty break?"

"Xander!"

"Well sorry, but you made us stop thrice!"

"As I recall, it was once and it was you that stopped twice for the call of nature. God knows what the bushes must have saw!" She crinkled her nose while Xander facial appearance looked like that of a raspberry. Buffy then faced back to Robin.

"We should get going to the next place but we really need some sort solid plan. We can't just scoop each and every single slayer off the face of the earth. Its way too time consuming."

Woods could only nod in agreement as they stepped back onto the bus. The yellow bus departed the station and headed off to the next location. Forty minutes passed by before Giles initiated a 'senior staff' meeting at the back of the bus. Faith was at helm so she had to get the heads up a bit later but for now, the seniors began to talk about the next course of action. Buffy spoke up first.

"Giles we need to get a better plan. Retrieving new slayers like this is going to take a long time."

Willow spoke up after, "Agree and we can't take each and every slayer. Some are not even of age yet for their strength to manifest itself."

Giles listened to each of their words, but he could not come up with anything.

"It does seem somewhat of difficult task but The Coven has resided us with this until further notice and as you know there is not much of The Watcher's Council left."

Woods didn't like the answer.

"That may be but look at us. How can we go on like this to a day-to-day business? We need a central place of operations and deployment."

"You sound like an old boyfriend I had."

"Oh and what was he, some sort of military man?"

"Actually he was. He worked for covert military organization.

"Oh."

The seniors remained in an awkward silence even when Andrew spoke obnoxiously loud, vehemently defending Wolverine's mutant powers against one of the girls choice of Cyclops. Admittedly Xander was eaves dropping over their discussion when it occurred to him.

"Why don't we open up a school?"

All of them just stared at Xander and he rather sheepishly continued his idea as it came to his head.

"I was just thinking that we can open some sort of private school as a front to gather in slayers and train them. We have the brains and the brawns," looking at group, "And I'm the sure some sort of funds can be obtained by the Council and Coven, later by tuition fees."

They regarded Xander's idea, Giles being first to answer.

"While do think its rather improper to extort money under subterfuge, it is a clever idea. Ingenious actually."

Xander gave his trademark goofy smile as Buffy smiled in approval and Willow gave him a sisterly hug. He soon got up glowing.

"Well if you all excuse me, I must go and inform Faith and relieve her of driving duties. I must say I think I'm getting good at the brains department…"

At moment the tires of the bus soon dove into a pothole, causing Xander inside to trip and fall unceremoniously face forward. Faith called out back not noticing.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for the review FeralElektra ! Yes the chapters do seem a bit short but I'll try do lengthen them in time! Now on with the show! 


End file.
